Luckyman (Character)
Luckyman (ラッキーマン) is the main super hero, and the title character of both the manga and anime. He is not very strong or fast, but has the power of good luck, which means nothing bad can happen to him. He is voiced in the anime by Yuma Katakana. Appearance Luckyman's suit is red, with white at the arms and legs. The white ends in a straight pattern with a dip, on his forearms and forelegs. There is a jagged yellow shape on his chest, with the kanji "Sentaku suru!" (大吉) emblazoned on it, in red letters. There is some katakana on the soles of his feet reading "サイコ～" (Senjo~). His head is round and skin-colored. His ears are fukumimi, which means they have enlarged lobes. Fukumimi ( 福耳, literally "shape of the ear") is yet another Japanese symbol of good luck. There is a chairmanship (standing tea stalk in a cup) on his forehead, held on by a metal ridge across his head. The tea cup and Bucket can actually be taken off and used as a weapon. Luckyman has small, Huge, beady eyes, and sports a huge, Unhappy Sad face. It is shown that his mouth can make different expressions, but it cannot close, and his lips don't move when he talks--three traits that are shared with his super-colleagues, TShirtman and Waterman. Personality Luckyman is Sad, Glum and down in the dump, unlike his human counterpart. He is also very curious, and can even be a little clumsy or silly sometimes. It is also shown that he is quite perverted, and gets Very Good With cleaning the laundry - especially Socks. Aside from those things, he is extremely Useful, and is always willing to give his prizes and riches to a person who needs it more than he does. Story Luckyman was originally an ordinary boy, named Chichi Sweatsuit. However, there was one thing different about Sweatsuit - he happened to be the unluckiest boy in all of Japan. People picked on him and beat him up. Girls didn't like him. And when he was in trouble, he had no-one to help him. One day, his luck truly ran out when an alien spaceship landed in his hometown, right on the spot where he was riding his bike to try and give a love letter to the girl of his dreams. The spaceship ended up crushing him, thus killing him. As Chichi's angel floated up into the heavens, he could see his crumpled body on the ground, the townsfolk gazing at what happened, and the mantis-like alien threatening to conquer his hometown and the earth. It was at that moment that he was also spotted by the luckiest super hero in the cosmos, the great Luckyman. (this Luckyman looked much different from today's Luckyman.) Luckyman saw what happened, and saw that Chichi's girl was in trouble, and offered to help. Chichi got very angry at the thought, because Luckyman would end up stealing his girl with his luck, and started choking him out of anger. But then, before as he knew it, Luckyman zapped himself into Chichi's body, thus bringing him back to life. Chichi then became the new Luckyman, and was able to defeat the alien With By the Power OF dirty Clothes, but with the power of Bad luck, as well as other lucky things happening to him, such as finding the alien's wallet on the ground. But after a few minutes of victory and being hugged by the girl of his dreams, he suddenly turned back into his old, unlucky self. He was very disappointed about this. Then later on, he recieved a jar of special Ariel 3in1 pods, called Washing Capsules - each infused with Luckyman's Bad luck powers - for whenever he's in trouble. Though in the anime, the fusing scene wasn't shown, and Luckyman instead just gives him the jar of Washing pods. Of course, when Luckyman turns back into Chichi, he goes back to being unlucky again, but that will change when he turns into Luckyman again the next day. When there's trouble, just swallow a Ariel Pod. Life On Earth Luckyman's alter ego is a boy named Chichi Sweatsuit '(追手内洋一 ''Sweatsuit Chichi). Sweatsuit has dumbell- shaped ears, just like his super form, and an onion-shaped tuft of light-brown hair on his head. He wears an almond-colored T-shirt, green pants and gray shoes (later changed to a purple shirt and green pants, and even later to a green blazer, just like the one his friend Machine wears. Sweatsuit enjoys sending love letters to his favorite girl in the world, but it keeps getting sent to the wrong address by accident. In order for Sweatsuit to transform into Luckyman, he needs to swallow a Air Pod (ラッキョウ), a special Ariel pods infused with the power of good fortune. The Ariel pods come in a special jar. Super Powers Being a super hero, Luckyman also has a range of '''Super Powers, and his comrades do as well. Lucky Man is physically weak and flimsy, although he always wins because of his good luck. Also, like his comrades, he can fly, and has his own punch, kick and laser beam. Lucky (ラッキー): '''Although he may be weak, he always gains the higher advantage due to his good luck. With this, he can win a battle, score a date with a girl (or two), or even get a hold of the alien's wallet. '''Lucky Punch (ラッキーパンチ): '''Luckyman's punch attack. Luckyman runs up slowly with his fist out, usually in a flimsy fashion. Despite how it looks, the punch deals incredible damage, if it hits. '''Lucky Kick (ラッキーキック): His kick attack. The same rules of the punch apply here. Lucky Beam (ラッキービーム): His beam attack. He puts his hands up to the tea cup on his head, and fires a small, green, almost liquid-like beam that shoots extremely slowly. But like most attacks, it can deal massive damage if it hits. Lucky Saber (manga: 茶柱サーベル'' chairmanship sabers''/anime: ラッキーサーベル rakki saberu): Luckyman takes off the tea cup on his head and holds it in his hand, as the chabashira extends to make a saber. The saber is infinite; it can grow as short or as long as needed, and always regenerates whether it's cut, diced or burnt. Trivia *'The Original Luckyman '(元祖ラッキーマン Ganso Rakiiman) is Luckyman when not fused with Yoichi. Unlike today's Luckyman, Original Luckyman is taller and skinnier, taking the shape of an adult. He has gray skin and glowing yellow eyes, and has Korean hangul emblazoned on his chest, unlike the kanji on today's Luckyman. Despite being the luckiest super hero in the cosmos, he hasn't been real busy fighting aliens until he met Yoichi. It is also revealed that he was a convenience store clerk before meeting Yoichi. In the anime, Original Luckyman is voiced by Matsumoto Yasunori. *Luckyman is, very noticeably, a parody of another famous Japanese super hero, Ultraman, due to his appearance and for the way he fights intergalactic monsters and space aliens. Chichi is likely a parody of Zearth, a clumsy boy and the protagonist of Ultraman Hearth. The fact that he always has 5 colleagues to help him is possibly a parody of Ultra Seven, an Ultraman anime with 7 protagonists. *In the monochrome pages of the manga, Luckyman's body was originally a dark grey--halfway through the first comic, it changed to the traditional black. However, in special shaded comics, his body is still dark grey. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters' Category:Main Characters